Talk:Kalista/@comment-26251295-20151108121611/@comment-26203093-20151113134606
Nope, you're throwing meaning into what I said. Her damage output is already lower than a jinx, and a lot of other carries, because of the strength of her mobility. But you can't say that one of her dashes equates to 2.4% crit per level of AD or some insane equation, because that strength is independent of damage. Like range. It's safety, agression, and utlity dependent on circumstance and team comps. The fact that she can keep moving and keep attacking means her damage output increases on the defensive compared to when a jinx is gettig focused and needs to run, and then stop auto attacking, sometimes completely to maintain the difference between life and death - in range or not - despite higher numbers and better scaling. Changes as soon as she gets excited, but I don't want to focus on that. We both know this, however, we clearly don't agree to the degree these elements affect each other. Of course she needs peel. Every marksman needs peel. She just manages the follow through better. It's unlikely that the entire team found kalista on the frontline - what kind of marksman is on the front line? but, if somebody flanks, and stuns the flanker in the case of assassins, one stun, and a single one of kalistas dashes has her way within a margin of error. if it's a jinx, the likely slow either from botrk, or another ability, is going to have the other team moving toward her proportionally way faster than on a kalista. Jinx is going to need a QSS in situations kalista wouldn't. she WILL get hit by skill shots, it's an inevitability, it doesn't mean it's frequent enough to be a threat for her, and if she's paying attention to the champions, she knows which ones are priorities and practically never be hit by the ones with cc. Meanwhile, lifestealing and whittling down the frontline, or gone agressive if enemy cooldowns are used and she can move through it. Most of those point clicks have a the pattern of having either low range or no cc. Most of them are going to have to close the gap between them and kalista by walking through her team. Do you think most of them can reliably save those abilities until they've gotten close? If so, I can see your opinion. I generally do not. There's shit like veigar's ulti that's for priority targets anyway, so sure, or low enough CD like TF's card that they're like singularities of death to be avoided, but they're 1) squishy, 2) still short range. And it almost has to be cc on it because of how difficult kiting is to deal with. I think annie's among her biggest threats because of instant casts, targeted casts and stun, and tibbers ult letting all of the previously mentioned short ranges get in range the short time the whole team isn't a problem. I'm not going to deny she has counters, but I do believe she's too strong against too broad a pool. And the best way of dealing with that is emphasizing strengths and weaknesses - at the moment her mobility IS her identity, and lowering her base stats isn't going to make the counters consistent - just makes counters more extreme. Lowering her range makes threats more consistent. Having point and clicks actually counter her. If she needs more power in turn, I wouldn't put it further into her mobility, but sustain, so focus is still the cc and range counters, but not make her ability to counter certain champions even more absurd. At no point did I say she wouldn't need compensation. You made that assumption. All I ever said is that she's a different kind of champion, and her safety is a problem. Since mobility is her identity, range is the change that makes sense. Basically: she's out of range of point and clicks, out of range and outrunning melee, and dodging aoe and skill shots frequently enough where it won't ever be enough by itself to bring her down, so you need a fully occupied frontline so they can't peel her to begin with, because often she only needs just over a second to recover and become a real issue - and that isn't something I see happening consistently. A teamcomp that can't do that for kalista sounds horrible. Also; rammus - really? he has to flank to capture kalista, and takes the spot of a frontliner. What's stopping kalistas team from just running down the enemy team at that point - or let's the enemy team wade through kalistas team to follow through? I will not call rammus flash engages reliable, either. Most of the guys with a dash are exactly what you use your peel for to keep any adc alive. thresh ults, knock back and the like. If there are more people on the enemy team that has these targeted dashes, chances are, they're not a teamfight comp - I'll grant you they'll get the kalista, I'm just questioning the teamcomps viability at winning at that point.